powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Evox
Evox is a sentient computer virus who takes the form of a cobra and serves as the main villain of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. https://twitter.com/PowerRangers/status/1030914938028605445 Character History Evox is a sentient computer virus that infiltrates Grid Battleforce's computer network. In the form of a purplish substance, he flows down a cable into a computer in the Morphing lab, infecting it. He then flows into a tank of Morph X, intended for use in creating a new team of Power Rangers. Only Devon Daniels sees this, but he isn't sure what to make of it. A short time later, Evox's cobra avatar appears in the Morph X tank and snarls at Devon. Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw that there may be a virus in the network, but she has him arrested for trespassing. Nate Silva scans the network but finds nothing. Later, as Blaze, Roxy, and Ravi Shaw are being transformed into Power Rangers via Morph X, Evox appears on Nate's computer screen. After declaring his intent to take over the Morphin Grid, Evox corrupts the Morph X and creates evil avatars of Blaze and Roxy, putting the originals in a coma. Before Evox can do the same to Ravi, however, Devon, who'd escaped confinement, destroys the cable connecting the corrupted Morph X tank to the Neural Aligners. With Evox's connection severed, the remaining Morph X in the transformation chamber is purified, and Nate later uses it to turn Devon, Ravi, and Zoey Reeves into the new Power Rangers. With the Rangers' help, Nate teleports the evil Blaze and Roxy avatars, along with the supercomputer containing Evox, to another dimension. Evox, Avatar Blaze, and Avatar Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle summons his Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox's avatar appears from the supercomputer and destroys the Tronics with his eye lasers. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to help Evox return to Earth. Scrozzle explains that he has a dimensional transporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to teleport a being of Evox's power. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to retrieve more Morph X. Later, Evox is informed by a nervous Scrozzle that they don't have enough Morph X to teleport another Gigadrone to Earth. Scrozzle blames Blaze and Roxy for this failure. Roxy retorts that she and Blaze have a new plan: they can steal more Morph X from Zoey's new Morph X-powered bikes which are being displayed around Coral Harbor. Evox instructs his minions to carry out the plan so he can escape the Cyber Dimension. While Earth celebrates Valentine's Day, Roxy explains to Evox her plan to manipulate Ravi to obtain a Neural Aligner and convert Ravi into an evil Avatar. Believing that having a Ranger on his side could help him obtain more Morph X, Evox approves of the plan. Although Roxy ultimately fails to turn Ravi into an Avatar, she escapes back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner. After the destruction of both Shoveltron and Shoveldrone, Scrozzle informs Evox that he can use the Neural Aligner to build a machine that will allow Evox to escape the Cyber Dimension. Evox vows to destroy Grid Battleforce once he returns to Earth. Later, Evox complains to Scrozzle and Blaze that the only thing preventing his escape from the Cyber Dimension is a lack of Morph X and that he needs more. Blaze presents a plan to create a new robotron that can slice into a Morph-X tower and get an ocean of Morph X for Evox. Evox approves of the plan, but warns Blaze that it had better work. Evox is furious with Blaze for letting the Rangers capture Slicerdrone. He blasts Blaze with his eye lasers and orders his minions to recover Slicerdrone before the Rangers break into the gigadrone and steal its data. Roxy and Meltatron break into Grid Battleforce's secret hangar and reboot Slicerdrone, while Scrozzle takes the opportunity to steal some items from the hangar. Although Slicerdrone is ultimately destroyed before the Rangers can learn anything useful from it, Evox remains angry because not only was precious Morph-X used to accomplish so little, but the Rangers now have a Megazord. Scrozzle informs Evox that he has everything he needs to build his secret machine, but refuses to tell Blaze and Roxy anything. Blaze summons his sword and threatens Scrozzle, but Evox yells at the Avatars to find a way to defeat the Rangers' Megazord, threatening to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail. ]] Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox from the Cyber Dimension. Meanwhile Blaze and Roxy kidnap Nate and force him to build a special robot to serve as a vessel for their master. The Cybergate is powered up and Evox emerges. He begins to upload himself into the robot body, but Nate teleports a blaster from Grid Battleforce Headquarters and shoots the Cybergate, damaging it. Evox is pulled back into the Cyber Dimension, while Nate and the robot body are morphed into the Gold and Silver Rangers. After the subsequent battles that follow, in which both Vacuutron and Vacuudrone are destroyed, Scrozzle repairs the Cybergate and returns to the Cyber Dimension, where he informs Evox that they still need to recover the robotic body. Blaze and Roxy vow to capture the Silver Ranger for Evox. After Steel hands himself over to Evox's forces in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Evox emerges from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox complains to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla strength, she fails to defeat the Rangers or collect Morph-X, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next set of data. Before Blaze can even create a Robotron, Devon destroys Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker, forcing Blaze to retreat. Furious with Blaze over his latest failure, Evox orders him to get out of his sight before he blasts the Avatar to bits and scatters them across the Cyber Dimension. While Scrozzle is telling Evox and Roxy a story about escaping from Vargoyle, Blaze walks in and introduces Tubatron 2.0 to them. Blaze explains his plan to power up Tubatron 2.0 using the Fury Cells, which he stole from Scrozzle. Despite Scrozzle's objections, Evox orders Blaze to proceed with the plan. Blaze uses one of the Fury Cells to give Tubatron 2.0 tremendous power. However, the Rangers steal one of the remaining Fury Cells from Blaze, which Nate uses to create the Red Fury Mode. Devon uses the Red Fury Mode to destroy Tubatron 2.0. Later, Devon steals another Fury Cell from Roxy to recharge his Red Fury Mode. He easily defeats Roxy and Burnertron, sending them back to the Cyber Dimension. Roxy informs Evox that Devon's new powers are making him reckless. Scrozzle then reveals that the Fury Cells exert a corrupting influence over their users, slowly turning them evil. Evox orders Roxy to arrange for Devon to use the last remaining Fury Cell, ensuring he turns evil forever. Evox promises her the Beast powers upgrade if she succeeds. Vargoyle arrives in the Cyber Dimension, looking for the Fury Cells. When Scrozzle tells him that Blaze and Roxy are responsible for losing the Fury Cells, Vargoyle attacks the avatars and threatens to destroy them. Evox appears from his computer terminal and warns Vargoyle that only he is allowed to destroy anyone here. Scrozzle then explains how he created Vargoyle, who became evil when he used the Fury Cells on himself. Evox decides to recruit Vargoyle and offers him the Beast powers upgrade in exchange for his service. Vargoyle agrees to the deal and teleports to Earth. Blaze and Roxy protest that Evox had promised one of them the upgrade, but Evox reminds them that he actually promised it to his "strongest servant." Vargoyle returns to Evox with three barrels of Morph-X. Pleased with Vargoyle's success, Evox orders Scrozzle to give Vargoyle the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanks Evox and vows to destroy their enemies. Evox promises Vargoyle even more power once he's taken over the Morphin' Grid. Personality Evox is an outright sadistic, malevolent, cruel, power-hungry, vengeful, ruthless, vicious, and manipulative being who is highly intelligent as demonstrated by his ability to infiltrate Grid Battleforce without being detected. Despite being a computer virus, Evox is capable of exhibiting emotional behavior such as laughter. He is also easily angered and quick to resort to threats of violence to achieve his objectives. Evox greatly dislikes being trapped in the Cyber Dimension and is impatient to escape, though he isn't above using deception or loopholes in his quest for power. Powers and Abilities *'Avatar Projection': Evox can project his avatar into the real world. *'Computer Hacking': Being a computer virus, Evox can infiltrate and seize control of computer systems with extreme stealth. He can also hide himself from any security scan that tries to detect him. *'DNA Corruption': The Evox virus partly corrupted the Rangers' animal DNA, causing the Rangers to exhibit certain animal-related weaknesses. *'Eye Lasers': Evox's cobra avatar can shoot lasers from his eyes. *'Glitching': Due to being a computer virus, Evox will start to glitch out if he is projected outside of a computer. *'Morph X Corruption': Evox can corrupt Morph X and use it to create evil avatars of humans. The Evox virus, when combined with Morph X, can also be used to turn ordinary objects into monsters. Weaknesses *Due to his high amount of complex coding and the amount of data he possesses, only high-powered machines, such as supercomputers, and a select few robots, made or modified specifically for such a purpose, have circuitry sophisticated enough and sufficient data capacity storage to contain his data. *Evox's virus is incompatible with anything containing human DNA Arsenal to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Evox's cobra avatar is voiced by Randall Ewing. Notes *Evox being a sentient virus is similar to Venjix from Power Rangers RPM. *In the first trailer for Beast Morphers, Evox was shown to have a drastically different design. **The Beta Version of Evox is just a holographic Cobra, while the current version has the patterns of Messiah Cell and has more anthropomorphic features, likely allowing a wider range of expressions. *Evox seems to be inspired from various villains for Kamen Rider Series. **He shares the first three letters with , the main antagonist of , who in fact uses a cobra motif in his Rider and monster forms. **He is similar to Bugsters from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, ''being a virus that can infect people and create new life forms out of them, while harming the originals. **The current design bears many similarities with Venosnaker, from ''Kamen Rider Ryuki and its American counterpart of the same name from [[w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight|The US Adaptation Dragon Knight]], namely the blades running down the hood. *Ironically, while his Sentai counterpart is named after the Christian title of the messiah, referring to the savior who was born on Christmas day, Evox bears many similarities to the first appearance of the devil in the Bible, where the latter took the form of a serpent who manipulated Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, resulting in their banishment from the Garden of Eden by God. Appearances See Also References Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Evox's Virus Category:Animal-themed Villains